


Blushrose

by GorgeousNightmare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Banshee Braeden, Deaf Character, F/F, M/M, Mage Allison, Magic, Minor Injuries, Swearing, Texting, emissary stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousNightmare/pseuds/GorgeousNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden's outlook on life has been dull since her mother was hexed and hospitalized, but when she meets a beautiful girl with flowers in her hair it changes to splashes of colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushrose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Sitting in her chair in the empty tattoo parlour, Braeden was abruptly shocked out of a daydream by her cell phone vibrating. She unlocked the screen and read her most recent text from her brother Cyrus with a frown.

4:56 pm

'she really wants to see you'

Braeden sighed, but knew he was right. She needed to visit her mother, despite the nauseating thought of walking through a hospital.

4:59 pm

'I know. I'll come by in a bit.'

She finished cleaning up her station and the back of the shop before locking up and leaving, phone in one hand, skateboard in the other. She was just about to drop the board and skate to the hospital, when lights from the recently opened flower shop across the street caught her eye. She deliberated for a moment before thinking why not, her mom did love flowers.

Braeden quietly scoffed to herself at the glaring irony of bringing something beautiful that was dying, to someone beautiful who was dying, as if the unbearably bright lights and smell of latex gloves weren't reminder enough.

She begrudgingly shook the thought as she walked through the shop door, and was glad her mother just saw them as pretty decorations.

She scanned the shop blankly for a second, taking in the overwhelming smell and mass array of colours, before she realized she had no idea what she was looking for. She knew what her mom liked, sure, but she didn't know anything about flowers. She turned to walk to the cashier desk for help when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and was about to glare at whoever it was, when her gaze landed on a stunning brown eyed girl wearing orange flowers in her hair. Braeden stared, and definitely did not fish mouth when the flower girl smiled at her brightly and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Allison, I work here. You look a little lost, is there anything I can help you with?" flower girl offered, and Braeden just nodded and followed her to the front desk, instead of pointlessly stumbling over her words.

"So who or what are you looking for?" flower gi- Allison, asked, pulling a thin folder from under the desk and opening it facing Braeden. She didn't look down, choosing instead to watch Allison flip through the design book.

Braeden realized she'd been quiet for too long when Allison looked up expectant, and then away, noticeably blushing under the attentive stare.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was just out of it for a second I guess." Braeden smiled at her, moving on quickly before she could feel embarrassed, "For my mom. I know what she likes, but she's in the hospital and I'm not sure white roses are appropriate" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Allison offered, sounding truly sincere, her soft expression genuine. Braeden couldn't help but get lost again in deep brown eyes, her distracted 'thank you' only loud enough for the two to hear.

Allison smiled and flipped through a few pages of the book. "What's her favourite colour?" she asked, looking back up at Braeden, noticing how out of place her dark attire is in the bright shop.

"Purple, practically everything she owns is purple." Braeden laughed, looking between the book and Allison, who quickly abandoned the folder, to search for the purple Freesia arrangement she'd put together that morning.

"How about these?" Allison asked, setting a square vase of purple flowers down on the desk in front of Braeden, who was absently skimming through the different arrangements in the folder. When she looked up, she saw the flowers but was more interested in the enthused look on Allison's face. She looked genuinely excited to help some random girl find flowers for her mom. Braeden figured it helped to work around what you love, if the flowers in Allison's hair were anything to go by.

"They look great" she responded, smiling at Allison who beamed at her and asked 'do you want me to wrap them, or do you want to buy the vase?'

"Keep them in the vase, I'm going to see her after this" Braeden explained. Allison nodded and clicked a few buttons on the register, then exclaimed "Oh! before I forget, do you want a greeting card in the vase in case you can't give them to her directly or something? So she still knows who they're from?" Braeden nodded and agreed, telling Allison to write 'for mom love Braeden'

"Yeah its B R A E not just B R A, I don't know what she was thinking" Braeden explained embarrassed. If she had a nickel for every time she had to spell out her name she would be able to pay people to spell it for her.

Allison giggled at Braeden's sheepish expression and attempted to reassure her.

"Well I think it's fitting, a pretty name to match a pretty face" Allison complimented, aiming for subtly and horribly failing, though Braeden's tiny smile made it worth the possible humiliation and/or rejection.

Braeden paid and thanked Allison profusely, who in return, blushed and brushed it off as nothing, saying she was 'just happy she could help'. As Braeden walked out the door this time with her skateboard in one hand and the vase in the other she heard Allison call out from behind her "I hope she feels better soon" which put a smile on her face the entire ride to the hospital.

**

As Braeden turned the last corner on the way to the hospital, she felt her stomach turning. She knew she was doing this for someone she loved, though she'd expressed her opinion of taking care of their mother at home many times to her brother, with no success.

When Braeden got to the room door, she stopped, her mother's sleeping form directly in her eyesight. She looked paler than she did the last time Braeden saw her, but she supposed that was to be expected since she was getting worse. Still, it was strange for her to see the woman that was once full of life and joy, confined to a bed.

Braeden took a moment to calm herself before entering the room. She counted five deep breaths through her mouth to avoid the hospital smell, and while it didn't really help, an unexpected thought of the flower girl's eyes put a small smile on her face, as she opened the door and walked through.

Cyrus looked up at her as soon as she walked through the door, and set his coffee on the table. Braeden set the vase down on the table next to her sleeping mother, and hugged her brother who she hadn't seen in a few days as he'd been at the hospital.

'Nice call on the purple, she is going to love them' Cyrus signed to Braeden as soon as she was facing him again. She nodded and signed back 'I hope so'

Braeden stood at the side of the bed for a while, her hand holding her mother's weaker one softly, not wanting to disturb her rest.

Braeden knew she was unlikely to wake up again that evening, and her tolerance of the stale smell was wearing thin, so she kissed her mom's cheek and hugged her brother again, signing after that she would return in a few days before leaving.

****

Two days later, as Braeden was cleaning up her station after seeing a customer, her phone dinged twice, stealing her attention away from the ink trays.

3:47 pm

'she wants to see you to thank you for the flowers.'

3:47 pm

'she won't stop talking about it.'

Braeden responded to her brother, confirming she'd visit that day, before pocketing her phone to finish with the customer. With no appointments left for the day, she sterilized her station and made sure everything was in order for the next day. She locked up and left at five o'clock on the dot, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

She threw the keys in her bag and dropped the board when she caught a glimpse of dark brown hair and purple flowers a few feet away through the rain. She briefly thought about the flowers she took to her mom a few days prior, and about how they must have been starting to deteriorate. Pretty decoration or not, she was adamant she wouldn't let her mom watch that, plus it gave her a chance to talk to Allison again.

She realized she was standing outside the shop without giving her legs permission to take her there, when she saw purple flowers again in the window, and she locked eyes with the owner of them, getting lost immediately. She shivered, but blamed it on the oddly cool day .

She was knocked out of it by Allison opening the door for her with that bright smile on her face.

"You lost?" she teased, pulling Braeden out of the cold into the shop by her wrist, giggling quietly at her shocked face.

"I need flowers" Braeden stated, then blushed lightly. Obviously Allison knew that, after all she had been creeping outside the shop for way longer than necessary.

If Allison noticed Braeden's embarrassment, she didn't say anything, just walked further into the shop.

"Purple, right? For your mom?" Allison asked facing away from Braeden, then, to smother her own curiosity, added "Or are you looking for someone else? a girlfriend or boyfriend perhaps?"

Braeden looked around the shop before staring back at Allison who had three different vases of purple flowers on the desk, looking at Braeden expectantly.

"No, no girlfriend unfortunately," she laughed nervously "They're for my mom again, my brother said she won't stop talking about how beautiful they are so, thank you."

"Oh its no problem really, I'm glad she likes them" Allison brushed it off blushing lightly, and changed the subject. "So now I know your mom's favourite colour, what's yours?" she asked. When Braeden looked at her with intrigue and caution she elaborated, "I always ask, you wouldn't believe some of the stories I've heard."

Braeden shrugged and off handedly revealed "Red or black, depends on the day I guess."

Allison smiled and handed Braeden her receipt. As Braeden walked out the door Allison waved and called "Have a good day" before turning around and swiftly walking to the back of the shop.

She pulled out her phone and immediately dialled her number one contact.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of her best friend Erica, flowed through the phone, reminding Allison why she was calling, and causing a surge of butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"Erica! She came in again today." Allison cheered into the phone, not trying to hide her smile in the empty shop.

"Nice. Did you get her number?" Erica asked casually, and Allison scoffed.

"Yeah Erica, I've met her twice, said all of five sentences to her, and I already have her number, because we're all as smooth as you." Allison retorted indignantly, cursing Erica's natural ability to make women fall at her feet.

"All right, all right, calm down. Don't hex me or something." Erica laughed, and Allison rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know I was smooth." Allison fails to convince even herself, knowing she was anything but.

"So basically what you're saying is you blushed a lot, giggled a lot, and said really cheesy lines" Erica teased knowingly. she'd seen the train wreck that was Allison flirting in the past, so she knew how the story goes.

"Of course I did, but that's not the point, okay? the point is, I think... she was actually into me" Allison marvelled. Braeden hadn't immediately rejected her when she'd asked about her favourite colour, so that had to be something right?

"Well she'd be a fool not to be. So, what's the plan lady-killer?" Erica asked, ready to scheme with her friend as usual.

"Okay so here's what I was thinking..."

**

Braeden spotted her brother through the window as she was walking to her mother's room, so she walked through the door with less apprehension than the previous visit.

Cyrus stood when he saw her, and gave the flowers she was holding a confused glance.

'I thought you hated flowers. Why two bouquets in three days?' he signed, but took them from her and placed them on the bedside table.

'I do. But she loves them.' Braeden signed when he turned back around.

She looked around the room and when her eyes landed on the flowers she'd previously bought, she pulled them out of the vase and threw them in the garbage can just outside the room.

'What the hell did you do that for? You bought them for her why'd you throw them out?' Cyrus signed when she stepped back into the room, confusion written all over his face.

'I bought them for her because she likes them, but I'll be damned if I'm going to watch more beauty die in this tiny box' Braeden signed back, her frustration evident in her flurry of movements.

Her brother looked at her concerned, but before he could sign anything she walked to the bed and kissed her mom on the forehead, then looked back at Cyrus signing 'I should probably go, I have work tomorrow.'

She left immediately after and ran as fast as she could, manoeuvring the shrinking hallways before bursting through the hospital's entrance. She dropped the board and jumped on, her mind swirling a thousand miles a minute. She knew Cyrus didn't need her negative energy, but he didn't understand what it was like to be able to feel her mother deteriorate by the day. Braeden's powers made her experience her mom's condition in what felt like slow motion even though she could count the seconds she had left when Braeden was standing in her room. With only a few weeks left at most, she couldn't help but project negative energy.

She collected herself and skated home, concluding that she just needed some sleep.

***

The next morning as Braeden was getting ready for work, she thought back to her conversation with Cyrus, and decided she owed him an apology. She picked up her phone, but figured she should wait until she saw him in person, so instead she sent

8:12 am

'I'll bring more flowers soon.'

Before pocketing her phone and putting on her shoes.

"Hecate, your food is on the counter!" she yelled out to her cat, as she closed the door behind her on her way to work.

Braeden was about half way through a consultation with a new customer, going over designs and prices, when the bell above the shop door rang.

"I'll be with you in just a sec" she called out, and handed the customer her card. She picked up the drawing as they walked out, and was going to file it in the cabinet next to her, when she heard a chime of laughter that sounded an awful lot like a giggle she was familiar with.

She jerked, dropping the folder on the cabinet and looked up into Allison's eyes, and then slightly further up at the silver flowers in her hair.

"Hi" Allison waved and smiled, then turned to the girl - no - the werewolf, next to her. "This is my friend Erica."

"Hey so you're a banshee right? I've always wondered how it works." Erica asked, grinning, which got her an angry 'Erica!' and a swat on her shoulder.

"And you're a werewolf" Braeden replies frowning, "I've never wondered what that's like."

It was quiet for a beat, before Erica laughed loud, smiling, and Allison's eyes widened slightly, before she hid her mouth with her hand, trying not to giggle and failing.

Braeden felt herself smiling as she watched Allison's eyes light up when she laughed, but she quickly looked away when she realized she was caught.

"So, what's up?" Braeden asked, abandoning the file to step out from behind the desk.

"I was wondering if I could make an appointment to get this tattooed on the back of my neck?" she asked, holding up a drawing of a rose with with the Virgo constellation on the leaf. Braeden reached out for the drawing, which Allison handed to her, and she inspected the design briefly.

"I mean, you could, but it would only take about half an hour. I could do it now if you want." Braeden offered. She didn't have any other customers for the day so she didn't see any issues.

She looked up from the drawing at Allison who smiled and exclaimed "Sure! I mean, if it's not a hassle or anything."

"Ok, come sit here" Braeden gestured to her chair, and walked to the desk to get the required forms.

"There's just some stuff you need to know first and you have to sign these" Braeden warned, and elaborated further on how to take care of it afterwards.

Allison nodded along and always smiled at the right time, making Braeden feel surprisingly less anxious about accidentally ranting or repeating something.

After Allison signed the forms, Braeden quickly drew up a stencil and was about to begin, when she thought back to the magic ink she'd received as a gift a while back. She paused and looked over at Allison smiling and laughing with Erica, and was sure it was the right time to use it.

After Braeden finished wrapping the tattoo, she went to leave the forms on the desk to file later when Allison asked from the chair "Hey can I use the washroom?"

"Yeah, it's at the end of the hall" Braeden called over her shoulder, and gestured vaguely in the direction of the hallway.

"Thanks" she replied and smiled at Braeden as she walked by the desk. Braeden watched her walk away for a moment, but her attention was called away almost as soon as Allison's back was turned.

"Hey! Braeden!" Erica called out, just loud enough for her to hear from the desk, but not loud enough for Allison to hear. Braeden looked over at Erica and raised her eyebrow at the werewolf's frantic gesturing.

"What's up?" she asked, walking over to Erica, and sitting in the chair across from her.

"You know she's never mentioned being interested in getting a tattoo once in the seven years that I've known her?" Erica asks, smirking, "And then, all of a sudden she's bribing me with ice cream and all the flowers I could ever need, to come with her to get a tattoo"

"Weird..." Braeden brushes it off, but Erica's face says she's not convinced. She looked Braeden up and down quickly and muttered "not really" under her breath. At Braeden's confused look she sighed and grumbled "never mind."

Braeden didn't have enough time to try to process what she meant, because as soon as Erica was frowning, she was smiling that mischievous grin again.

"So I'm having a Halloween party on Sunday, you should come." She invited and Braeden laughed.

"A werewolf hosting a Halloween party. Sounds the beginning of a bad joke" she declared, smirking at Erica who grinned.

"That's the point! Why not celebrate the holiday for creatures of the night when you're a creature of the night?" she explained, looking satisfied with herself. "The only difference is we won't be going around asking for candy, we'll be getting drunk off our asses. Our pack is gonna be there so you'll get to meet some new supernaturals, I get the feeling you don't know many..." Erica trailed off and Braeden nodded.

"Just my brother." she revealed, and Erica smiled.

"Perfect opportunity if you ask me." she said and when Braeden just shrugged her smile shrunk a little and she narrowed her eyebrows "I don't usually take no for an answer, so I'm going to say, you don't have to come, but I know Ally would love it if you did."

She then looked up at the hallway and plastered a grin back on her face, in the same second that Allison opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah, maybe" Braeden said offhandedly, looking up at Allison, who had put her flowers on again in the bathroom. Braeden noted that silver was a really good colour on her, but was snapped out of it by the desk phone ringing.

"Shit, sorry. Just give me a sec" she apologized and ran to the desk to answer.

"You were being nice I hope?" Allison pointedly asked Erica, which got her an indignant "Hey! I'm always nice."

Allison laughed, "Yeah, whatever" and sat down again in the tattoo chair.

"I invited her to the party." Erica said scrolling through her phone. Allison looked at Braeden, who was still on the phone, then back at Erica shocked, whispering 'You did what? Erica that wasn't part of the plan!"

"Screw the plan, she said maybe. Good reason to get her number you know." Erica stated flatly, still staring at her phone screen.

Allison looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just gotta call Cora, she's shopping for the party with Lydia." Erica rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. As Braeden was walking back Erica said to Allison "I'll see you in the car?" When Allison nodded, she leaned closer and whispered "get her number"

Erica dialled the number as she walked out with a "See you at the party Braeden" as the door was closing.

"Everything all right?" she asked Allison, who waved it off and explained "Fine, Erica just had to call her girlfriend. She's kinda impatient and she's shopping with the most enthusiastic party planner in Beacon Hills" She faked a frown, and shook her head saying how they were "not the best combination" before she laughed.

"So Erica told me she invited you to the party." Allison smiled, but her tone was serious. 'They get kinda out of hand sometimes, so if you don't want to come, especially since you barely know me, I totally get it" she reassured.

"I'll think about it." Braeden said, cleaning up her station. She smiled up at Allison, who pulled out her phone.

"We should probably exchange numbers, then, so you can tell me if you're coming or not" she said. Patting herself on the back mentally, when Braeden pulled her phone out of her jeans.

Braeden smiled when she saw that Allison's phone case was a collage of flowers, because of course it was, and put her number in it under 'Braeden', with the emoticon of a pen and ink.

When she handed the phone back Allison giggled "That's cute. And fitting." she blushed "I think I should get going, Erica is probably about to abandon me so." she grinned and laughed, making Braeden smile.

"See you at the party maybe" Braeden waved, and Allison saluted her before stopping right at the door with an exclamation of "Oh!"

She walked back to Braeden and opened her bag.

"I almost forgot" she sighed, and revealed a thin, red and black, woven flower crown.

Braeden gasped and took the flowers from her, before looking at Allison with wide eyes.

"You made this for me?" she asked, surprised, to which Allison looked offended.

"Yeah, and you better get used to it, because my pack won't put up with it any longer" she joked, smiling.

"Thanks" Braeden smiled, and thought she could be okay with that. Then she put them atop her head to model them for Allison.

"Looks great" Allison smiled and jumped when her phone vibrated in her hand.

"It's Erica. I'll see you around Braeden, thanks for the ink" she said, pointing at the back of her neck, smiling.

"See ya" Braeden waved, and Allison walked out.

***

Braeden dropped her board by her apartment door, and her bag with the flower crown in it, on the couch before she pulled out her phone, debating texting Allison.

She vaguely felt like she was being watched, and sighed, but didn't look up.

"I can feel you judging me from here" Braeden said, and looked up at Hecate, who was giving her a pointed glare from her perch across the room. She tilted her head to the side before she began grooming herself, and Braeden stuck her tongue out at her.

Braeden looked back down at her phone and flicked her finger above the message icon before sighing. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what Allison's pack would be like. She couldn't imagine that someone as sweet as Allison would hang around bad people, pack or not.

Her attention was called back to the couch by Hecate, who was dragging the crown into Braeden's lap, over her phone.

"Okay calm down, I'll text her right now" she says, and picks Hecate up out of her lap, to get the phone that was being blocked by the overgrown fur ball, before putting her back again and patting her head.

Braeden opened the draft message and typed

9:51 pm

'I'll see you Sunday.'

She smiled, then plugged in her phone, getting ready for bed.

****

Braeden looked up at the house she was standing in front of, before checking for the third time that she had the right address.

The place was huge. Made of red brick all the way across the front and the sides, with several windows, and what looked like at least three floors.

Braeden sighed, shoved her phone in her pocket and walked up the drive to the door.

She knocked on the door and a short, well, shorter than her, brunette holding a bowl of cereal answered.

"You're Braeden right? Ally won't stop talking about you." she smirked, and pulled the door further open to let Braeden through. Braeden blushed slightly at the thought of Allison telling her pack about Braeden.

"That's me." she said, and tried to walk through the threshold, but was jolted back slightly by a barrier of mountain ash. Braeden frowned and looked at the brunette who was leaning on the door mixing her cereal.

"Okay wait, I'm no expert, but how did you get in the house then?" Braeden asked. If she, a banshee, couldn't get past the barrier, how could a werewolf?

"Sorry, that would be because of me" a voice from farther away called. Braeden heard footsteps, then a boy in a red hoodie ran to the door, shoving cereal girl out of the way.

"And because I live here, dumbass." cereal girl retorted, and stuck her tongue out at the boy who ignored her and broke the ash line.

"I'm Stiles' he introduced, but was cut off by cereal girl when he held out his hand. "He's pack mom so don't hesitate to pester him with anything and everything" and poked him in the side.

Braeden smiled and shook his hand, replying "Braeden". The boy lit up and looked at cereal girl who was smirking.

"Oh I know who you are." Stiles snickered "You're the one Allison won't stop talking about." he gestured for Braeden to come in so she did, looking around the entrance at the marble staircase and high ceiling.

"So I've heard" she responded, pulling off her gloves and shoving them in her bag.

"You can put your stuff in there if you want" cereal girl said, gesturing to what revealed itself to be a closet next to the door.

"I'm Cora by the way' cereal girl said, and Braeden smiled as she hung up her coat. So this was the impatient one.

"Oh yeah, you're Erica's girlfriend right?' Braeden asked, and Cora nodded.

"Allison told you, huh?" Cora said as she lead Braeden through the house, presumably to where everyone was.

"Yeah" Braeden replied, and turned a corner into a large room with at least 10 people. She spotted Allison immediately, and the mint green flowers in her hair, and smiled.

Allison stood and walked over to her, with a surprised "Hey!" and a wave.

"I didn't know if you were gonna come" she looked concerned, but still happy to see Braeden at least.

"I told you I was didn't I?" Braeden asked, referring to the text she'd sent two nights previous.

"Yeah, absolutely, it just didn't seem like you were that into it. But it doesn't matter, because you're here now." she smiled and squeezed Braeden's arm.

"Hey Derek, get this, Allison told Braeden here about me before you." Cora teased, and dropped into Erica's lap on the couch to watch the scene unfold.

"Wow, rude. No consideration." came sarcastically from a man sitting across the room, on a smaller couch with Stiles. He had a book in his lap, but when the boy stole it from him with a challenging look, Derek looked up at Braeden.

"I'm Derek." he introduced, and poked Stiles, glaring until he gave the book back.

"You're the alpha." Braeden stated, because it was the only logical conclusion.

He smiled and nodded, and Braeden turned back to Allison.

"More people will be arriving any minute, but I wanted you to meet someone first." Allison said as she looked around the room "but I don't see her anywhere, so she's probably getting ready.'

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Cora went to answer it, still holding her bowl of cereal.

"She's very proud of her parties so she'll introduce herself to you sometime tonight I'm sure." Allison said cheerfully.

A call of Allison's name from another room caught hers and Braeden's attention.

"Oh! That's Danny, he wants me to help make drinks for our alcohol intolerant friends.' Allison said and looked to the kitchen before she looked back at Braeden worried.

"You can come with if you want?" Allison offered, and Braeden looked out at the room where her pack and others were socializing.

"No it's okay. I'll meet some people, your alpha seems pretty cool." Braeden reassured. "And anyway, I have to keep an eye out for this person you want me to meet?" Braeden smiled, and nudged Allison to the kitchen door.

"Her names Lydia" Allison smiled, and declared that she was going to make 'the best drink you've ever had' before turning and disappearing into the kitchen.

As more people crowded the house, and drinks were poured everyone started to loosen up. Braeden properly met Derek and Stiles when she approached them to compliment the house. Derek looked at her oddly, but Stiles thanked her and told her that Derek and the pack put a lot of work into rebuilding it.

She met a girl wearing cool lightning leggings, and laughed with her at the irony when she found out the girl, Kira, was a thunder Kitsune.

She met Lydia, who claimed she'd been looking for Braeden, and that they needed to talk. When she learned that Lydia was a banshee she was shocked but overjoyed. She'd never known another person who understood her gift, but Lydia did. Braeden noted that she was really well put together for someone with a burden like that, and that she must be incredibly strong.

As the party started to die down, Braeden was sitting in a chair in the main room on her phone, when she briefly saw brown hair and green flowers before she had a lap full of a beautiful, tipsy girl, giggling and holding two drinks.

"Look, look!" Allison cheered, and pointed to the drink that was a swirling mixture of dark blue, purple, and red. Allison handed her one and smiled.

"We used magic to make them, what do you think?" she looked up at Braeden expectantly, and smiled when she took a sip.

"I know this probably isn't going to make a lot of sense... but it tastes like what I would imagine stars taste like? Did you do that on purpose?" Braeden jokingly accused and Allison shook her head seriously.

"Drink it but don't drink anything else after it, this one will get you seriously hammered." Allison warned.

Braeden drank it and socialized with the pack members who were still awake, while Allison sat in her lap, taking turns between sipping her drink and lightly tracing Braeden's tattoos on her arms. Soon after she finished her drink, Allison declared that she needed to sleep. Braeden helped her to one of the few rooms not already taken my other pack members or random people who were too drunk to drive, and picked up her bag to leave.

"You're kidding right?" Allison called from the bed. "You can't skate home, not after you drank that." Allison declared, and pulled at Braeden's wrist weakly to pull her closer to the bed. She rolled over and pulled the blanket down for Braeden. "I know the effects of that drink, you don't yet.

She contemplated it for a moment, before deciding that Allison was probably right. She could feel the magic beginning to affect her ability to walk properly.

She toed off her shoes, and pulled off her t shirt to be left in her jeans and tank top. She climbed as softly as she could into the bed, so as to not disturb Allison, who was already out like a light.

Braeden looked at Allison and marvelled at how lucky she had to be to have met her. She had only known Allison a short time, but she was already changing Braeden's life so much.

She smiled, and with a last thought of how she was foolish to have been worried, she drifted out of consciousness.

***

Braeden woke up alone, and to the smell of bacon and chatter from the floor below.

She stood and collected her shirt, shoes, and bag, before descending the stairs. She dropped her shoes with the others by the entrance, and followed the sound of clatter to the kitchen.

Braeden walked through the door expecting to see Allison...not half dressed Allison. When Braeden walked through the swinging door, her eyes landed on Allison, then Erica, then back on Allison, who was standing at the stove frying bacon sleepily, in only a white t shirt and striped underwear. Braeden blushed and immediately spun around so she was looking at Erica instead of inevitably gawking at Allison's radiance.

"Oh my...okay wow" Braeden sighed, then added quieter "That is a lot for me right now" while tapping her fingernail against the counter.

Erica smirked at her and took a drink of her coffee.

"This is nothing new I assure you, she does this pretty much every time she's hung over" Erica explained, and Braeden took it as her cue to turn back around and not be awkward. Allison, who had previously been mixing pancake batter, pulled out the whisk and pointed it at Erica, mix dripping onto the floor.

"Clothes are constricting, and anyone in this house who says they give a fuck, doesn't actually give a fuck or they would tell me." Allison snapped at Erica, and turned back around to pour the batter in the pan. when she finished one batch of pancakes she opened the window that attached the kitchen to the dining room.

"Isaac can you take this?" Allison leaned over the counter to hand the werewolf a large plate of bacon and another full of hash browns. Erica pretty much ran as soon as the food was out the window, leaving Braeden and Allison alone.

Braeden, who was watching a pouty Allison cook, blushed slightly when her shirt pulled up as she leaned over the counter, exposing more of her beautiful fair skin to Braeden's entranced view.

Her thoughts of the contrast between Allison's pale skin and the dark purple lipstick she owned at home, were interrupted by the subject of her desires, turning around to catch her staring.

Braeden expected to be ripped to shreds by grumpy, hungover Allison but Braeden couldn't stop staring for the life of her. She did, however, raise her stare to Allison's covered waist out of respect. Braeden waited for Allison to eviscerate her, but instead, Allison blushed, and tried to pull her shirt down to cover more.

"Sorry, just, you're really beautiful" Braeden said, and then face palmed when her brain caught up with her mouth and she realized what she said. It's not like it was a lie it just wasn't subtle at all.

"That's okay I guess" Allison shrugged, picking up her plate "but you better buy me dinner before you check out my ass again" she said and winked at Braeden as she walked out of the kitchen.

Braeden stood there stunned for a moment in the aftermath, and it felt as if a tornado had ripped through the house and left Braeden frazzled. She stood and grabbed a piece of bacon, before walking out of the kitchen into the dining room. Allison, who Braeden assumed was very proud of herself, was sitting at the table with everyone else, eating and teasing each other about their hangovers.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Allison asked her from where she was sitting. There was an empty chair next to her, but Braeden felt like she would be intruding on pack time so she shook her head.

"Nah, I need to feed my cat and stuff, so I should probably get going" she said, and pointed over her shoulder at the door. "Great party, thanks for asking me to come." Allison smiled and thanked her for showing up. Braeden waved and walked to the door to put on her shoes and get her board.

As she opened the door and walked through she heard Allison call from inside the house "Don't forget you owe me dinner!" Braeden could practically hear her smirk so she yelled back "Wouldn't dream of it" before dropping her board and taking off onto the street.

***

Braeden's phone lit up that night when she was feeding her cat, with a text from Allison.

8:28 pm

'I wasn't kidding I want dinner'

Braeden smiled and was glad Allison remembered, and actually wanted to go through with it.

8:31 pm

'I didn't think you were'

8:32 pm

'How about Tuesday, I'm too hungover to do it tomorrow. Come to my place, and I'll make dinner for you.'

8:34 pm

'sounds good to me'

They talked back and forth for a bit, Braeden talking about how Hecate wanted to meet her, and Allison telling Braeden that Lydia really wants to meet her again as soon as possible.

It wasn't till a few hours later that she realized it was really late. She quickly texted Allison good night and got ready for bed, and work the next day.

***

As Braeden sat on a window bench in the shops waiting room, staring out at the rain, Allison's smile and dark purple flowers that matched her sweater, caught Braeden's attention. She looked away briefly to pick up the clipboard and pencil that was for clients to use for outlines, and started lightly sketching the angles of Allison's face. First the basic face outline, then her cheekbones, her lips, her eyes, before continuing further and drawing her thin fingers holding a vase of flowers that match the ones in her hair.

Deciding that a finished work could make a good portrait tattoo, Braeden looked up from the sketch and back at Allison, then did a double take when she saw the girl's eyes light up purple. Braeden watched as Allison uttered a few inaudible words and her eyes lit up again, the same deep purple colour, before what looked like purple sugar sprinkled itself on the flowers.

Just as she gets properly enthralled by watching Allison use her powers she is caught by the mage looking directly into her eyes. When Allison smiled and made her way to the flower shop door before walking through, Braeden knew she had to think fast.

She stood and quickly debated tossing the clipboard back onto the pile of magazines in the waiting area, but the horrifying thought of a customer finding the drawing snapped her out of it. She kept the clipboard with her and bolted to her work station, diving into her chair and managing to 'act natural' just as Allison walks into the tattoo shop smiling.

"Hey are you busy, because it's one o'clock and I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so I'm starving. Let's go get lunch" she exaggerated, pouting and making it impossible for Braeden to say no.

She agreed and they walked out the front door, Allison making a bad joke about doors and Braeden laughing, earning strange but pleased stares from her co-workers.

As they ate their food - Allison insisting they visit what she called 'The Greatest Sandwich Shop In California' which was owned by Isaac, the one of Allison's pack that she remembered to be the most puppy-like, they talked about everything and nothing. Allison talked about how she wanted to go back to college to study botany and environmental sciences, and Braeden revealed that she dropped out of art school because she thought it wouldn't start helping her tattooing career. They relived embarrassing high school memories, including a few from members of Allison's pack, and they even talked about seemingly meaningless things, like what they had for dinner the night before.

Braeden found that she never wanted to break her gaze with Allison, in case her eyes illuminated again with powerful healing magic.

It was noticed by Allison on their walk back to their respective shops, when Braeden ran into two separate people and just kept looking to the side at Allison without acknowledging them.

"Do I have something on my face?" Allison asked, looking curiously at Braeden who blushed.

"No! Sorry it's just... your eyes, they were really beautiful...' Braeden trailed off looking adamantly into Allison's eyes.

"Were?' Allison asked, her confusion evident all over her face.

"Yeah...I mean no! I mean yes they are, of course they are, but I meant earlier...they were, uh, purple." Braeden said shyly, unsure if Allison would be okay with Braeden having seen her use her magic.

"Oh! You saw that?" Allison looked down, blushing at the compliment, and pushed her hair behind her ear. "It was to help the flowers stay alive longer."

"Do you use it on your crowns?" Braeden asked, because they always looked so lively, and she had wondered how Allison had achieved the silver colour she had when she got her ink. It made sense that magic was involved.

Allison looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised because people don't usually take an interest. She reached up and touched the soft flowers in her hair "Um, yeah, I do usually' she voiced quietly, smiling to herself.

They stopped in front of the tattoo shop and said their goodbyes, Allison keeping hers brief because she promised Erica she'd drive her and Cora to the airport, but she did really want to stay with Braeden so she didn't say anything about it. They parted ways with a hug and a promise to text later.

Braeden stayed at the shop until closing before skating home. She decided to have a quick nap before she made dinner, and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***

Braeden woke, slowly and groggily, to soft paws on her face and demanding meows. She smiled at Hecate tiredly, and pulled the cat into her arms, nuzzling her soft head and sighing deeply. Even though she slept well and was holding her incredibly soft best friend, she had a feeling something wasn't right.

It took her a moment, but when she realized it was her alarm blaring and vibrating on the floor across the room, she shrieked and jumped out of bed, running to her phone.

When the screen lit up and showed that it was just past eleven in the morning, Braeden panicked. She needed to take flowers to her mother, but she also had to shop and cook for her date with Allison. She quickly dressed and grabbed her skateboard, before leaving a can of food for Hecate and running out the door.

She skated as fast as she could on the slick streets, the rain pouring down in buckets and impairing Braeden's vision. she had almost made it to the flower shop unscathed when a car turned onto the street she was about to skate across, causing her to jolt back and fall off her board, to the concrete. She yelled after the driver, but stopped when she tasted blood. she reached up and touched her lip where it was now split, groaning at the twinge of pain that shot through her jaw.

She sighed and got back on her board, skating slightly slower, down the street to where the flower shop was.

When she bursted through the door, Allison startled and looked over her shoulder at Braeden who was soaking wet.

"You should get a car silly" she giggled and smiled at Braeden, but her joy quickly turned to worry, when she saw the blood on Braeden's lips and hand.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Allison asked, and rushed over to her trying to make sure Braeden was okay.

She reached for Braeden's face, and tilted her head back to get a better look when Braeden pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine I swear, but I'm late and I still need to shop for tonight. And I have to get flowers to my mom, but I don't have time for all of it!" Braeden panicked, but Allison came to her rescue.

"Hey, don't worry" she reassured, trying to get the other girl to calm down "we can make a delivery, what's the address?"

Braeden quickly gave Allison the hospital's address and tried to make a break for it but Allison stopped her.

"Wait!" Allison called, and grabbed Braeden's retreating hand, still sounding worried. She pulled on Braeden's wrist lightly, and turned the girl around to face her.

Allison looked from Braeden's eyes to her still bleeding lip, and frowned. She reached up and swiped her finger over Braeden's lip, her eyes briefly flashing purple. When she pulled her hand away the cut was gone, leaving just a small bruised area.

"There. Now you can go." she said, sounding satisfied with herself.

Braeden reached up to touch the healed skin and smiled at Allison. She thanked the girl and kissed her softly on the cheek, then laughed when Allison's entire face turned bright red at the contact.

"Are we still on for dinner, then?" Allison asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, of course, absolutely yes. right after I see my mom" Braeden agreed enthusiastically, and headed for the door, needing to get on with her day and shop for dinner that night.

When she left Allison stood smiling for a moment, then reached up to touch where Braeden had kissed her before she got started with the delivery for Braeden's mother.

**

Braeden swiftly walked through the door of the tattoo parlour, smiling at the confused glances she received from her employees.

"Hey B I thought you weren't in today" Rose, one of her older employees asked, looking worried at Braeden's soaking wet appearance and the blood stain on her hand.

"I'm not, I just need to get something." Braeden trailed off, looking in her desk drawers for the portrait of Allison she'd drawn the day before.

"That the girl you were with yesterday?" Rose asked, looking at the illustration over Braeden's shoulder.

"Yeah. Allison." Braeden confirmed. She smiled, thinking about Allison's smile and her immediate concern for Braeden's well-being.

"She's pretty' Rose concluded, before going back to her work. Braeden folded the page and put it in her bag, yelling a "Later!" over her shoulder, and she walked out of the shop and back into the rain.

Braeden skated to the hospital slower, she didn't want to fall again, and having Allison deliver the flowers meant that she wasn't as short on time as she'd originally thought.

When she arrived at the hospital, it was to her brother who was pacing outside the door of their mother's room, looking creeped out.

When he caught sight of her he looked at her exasperated, and stepped towards her.

"What the hell Braeden?" he signed "I know you said she likes flowers, but don't you think this is a bit much?" he finished and Braeden just looked at him confused. She didn't think three bouquets in a week was /that/ bad. She shrugged and walked over the threshold to the room before she froze.

On every open surface, including the window sill and the hospital's machines, was a bouquet of flowers. Just from looking around at the room with her wide, shocked eyes, she thought there had to be at least 15 different bouquets in the one room.

"Oh Braeden you're here." the familiar voice of her mother called out, but it was different. It sounded stronger.

Braeden looked to the bed and saw her mom sitting up, with more colour in her face than usual. She was smiling, trying to open the pudding she got with her lunch, and Braeden was astounded her mother looked so much better, so much more alive.

"Mom you sound so much better" Braeden cheered and couldn't stop her smile when she saw her mother laugh for the first time in weeks.

"And I have you to thank for that, of course" her mom said, and smiled at Braeden gratefully. Braeden's smile, however, quickly turned confused, as she was sure this was a miracle. She knew she had nothing to do with it.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better, but I think you might still be a little tired... I didn't do anything" Braeden looked at her sheepishly, feeling embarrassed that it wasn't her who'd helped. She knew she owed them a lot though.

"Oh, don't be so modest" her mother laughed, pointing at Braeden with her pudding spoon. "You can't fool me, I know you got a mage to put a healing spell on the flowers'

Braeden looked around the room confused. She had felt the magic radiating in the room, but she was so overwhelmed she hardly noticed it. The longer she stood in the room, however, the more she felt it. She understood why her brother couldn't stand it, the whole hospital could probably smell the effects of the incredibly powerful magic.

She wondered distractedly who she knew that had intense gifts like that, and when it hit her, it hit her like a train. She couldn't breathe for a brief moment, but when she did, all she could do was gasp 'ally' under her breath.

"Hmm? Ally? Is that your mage friend dear?" her mother asked, slightly worried about the shocked look on Braeden's face.

"Yeah she's a friend I met a little while ago..." Braeden trailed off because that didn't feel right. Sure, they were friends, but the - now incredibly obvious - potential for more made her less worried about accepting it.

"...but I think it could turn out to be something more" Braeden finished her sentence, and felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. It wasn't much, but it felt familiar, talking about girls she liked with her mom while she cooked or yelled at the television.

"Mom I didn't give you these flowers, she did" Braeden marvelled, smiling to herself as she looked around the room again "How did I ever get so lucky...?"

Braeden's mother smiled and poked her in the side. "Can I see a picture? I'm assuming you've already looked at all of her social media" her mom teased and Braeden smiled. It was nice to see her relatively back to her old self, in spirit at least. It was obvious her body would sill be weak for a while, but hearing her poke fun like she did before she got sick was relieving.

"I don't have a picture, but I did draw her" Braeden remembers, reaching into her bag for the drawing.

"She really is quite beautiful. You better not screw it up" her mother agreed, and Braeden beamed. It was a stamp of approval if she'd ever seen one.

"You're right, of course. In fact, I have a date with her tonight" Braeden said and looked at the clock next to her mother's bed.

"Well, what the hell are you doing here then, you need to go get ready!" her mom exclaimed, looking at the clock as well and pushing at Braeden's arm.

Her mother's enthusiasm put a smile back on her face, and butterflies back in her stomach. She felt nervous, like she had that morning, but now she felt more excited than nervous.

"Thanks mom" she wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders briefly, and kissed her on the cheek, before picking up her board and bolting out of the room.

She almost ran right into Cyrus on her way out, signing 'wish me luck' before hugging him, then running out the door to hear him call "Good luck" from over her shoulder.

**

As soon as her board hit the ground Braeden was off and skating, ignoring the rain and pushing harder, taking sharper turns and faster stops. The only thing running through her head on repeat was Allison. Her smile, her laugh, her natural caring traits, and her beautiful heart. She smiled to herself at the gesture of the flowers. Who even does that for someone they barely know?

When she saw the flower shop lights through the rain and the fog, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, and she could feel her heart beating fast, the adrenaline pulsing through her entire body like a rocket.

In front of the store, she jumped off her board and picked it up, before bursting through the shop door. she scanned quickly for Allison and when she laid eyes on the girl and the red flowers in her hair, she smiled.

"You!" she exclaimed, walking over to the girl. Allison, who hadn't heard the door open because she was fixated on making an arrangement, startled and almost dropped the vase. She set it down carefully, and turned around to tell whoever it was off for almost making her drop it, when she saw Braeden standing, soaking wet, in the middle of her shop with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" she worried, walking over to Braeden and checking for visible signs of injury. She had just gotten close enough to reach out to Braeden, when she suddenly had the girl wrapping her arms around her, resting her chin on Allison's shoulder. Allison panicked for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the wet girl and smiling.

When Braeden pulled away it was with a gasp of "the flowers. who even does that." Braeden was shaking her head. Even though she'd seen it with her own two eyes, it was hard to believe anyone would do that.

When Allison realized what Braeden meant she turned bright red and stared a hole through the floor.

"Oh. Well, I just thought I'd pass on the gift of healing to someone who needs it" she admitted sheepishly, pretending to be enthused by the hardwood so she didn't have to look Braeden in the eyes.

"Pass it on?" Braeden asked confused. She looked to Allison for an explanation, but the girl just flushed darker.

"Yeah, uh - the healing ink that you used for my tattoo" Allison explained, and Braeden gasped.

"You knew about that?" Braeden asked, but she wasn't surprised. Probably any supernatural would be able to feel the healing elements. Allison glanced up at her with an offended look.

"I'm a mage, did you actually think I wouldn't notice?" Allison chuckled, shaking her head at Braeden who blushed.

"So you brought my mom the entire flower shop?' she retorted.

Allison's eyes widened with what looked like fear and worry.

"...well, not the whole shop..." she admitted quietly. Braeden watched her in astonishment. Allison had given her such an incredible gift, but was still anxious that Braeden wouldn't like it or wouldn't think it was good enough.

"you're unbelievable" Braeden voiced breathlessly. she still was in awe that such a selfless, caring human could exist.

"Do you use magic ink on all the girls that stroll through your door?" Allison asked teasingly, raising comically skeptical eyebrow then laughing.

"No only on the beautiful, flower obsessed, blushy ones" Braeden retorted, which predictably, made Allison's cheek flush light pink, and she bit her lip to hide her smile.

Braeden's eyes were immediately drawn to Allison's lips, where her tooth was lightly digging into her red lipstick that contrasted her pale skin, and made her blush look even deeper.

"Do you send mass amounts of healing flowers to every sick person you know?" Braeden asked, though she found that she wouldn't be very surprised if it was true. Allison had too much love for her own good.

"No, only the hexed mothers of incredibly strong and talented, beautiful women that I have massive crushes on" Allison replied, jokingly whispering the last part of her sentence behind her hand, even though it was the furthest thing from a secret.

Braeden smiled, and shook her head blushing.

"You're unbelievable again" then she looked down to Allison's lips again and spoke before thinking.

"Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss your unbelievable face right now" Braeden was shocked she'd said it, but couldn't bring herself to regret it, because it was true. The entire time she was looking at Allison the only thing running through her mind was how nice it would feel to have those soft lips on hers.

"Hmm...I don't know, I mean, we haven't even had dinner yet." Allison teased, smiling at Braeden. "but, I suppose I could let it slide, as long as you wear the flowers I made you to dinner." she finished with a serious look and an accusing finger point, to which Braeden held up her hands in surrender.

"I'll wear an entire dress made of flowers if it makes you happy" and she smiled because it was true. She knew she still saw them as temporary, but Allison saw them as a sign of strength, of beauty, and Braeden knew she was hopeless to deny something that would give her that beaming smile.

"Now you're the unbelievable one" Allison laughed, and stepped into Braeden's space.

When their lips met, Braeden was pleased and unsurprised that Allison's lips were as soft and gentle as she had imagined. She traced down Allison's cheek with the tips of her fingers and Allison sighed into the kiss, before breaking it to show her ecstatic grin.

"I have to get some stuff for tonight" Braeden whispered, resting her forehead on Allison's and smiling, relieved. "Come over at seven okay?" Braeden said, and Allison nodded in confirmation before pecking Braeden's lips again quickly.

Braeden stepped back from the blushing girl and turned to walk out the door, touching her lightly tingling lips with her finger, smiling.

***

Braeden's attention was pulled away from setting the table by a knock at the door. She smiled and set the last plate down before walking to the door. She briefly looked in the mirror by the entrance and straightened her orange floral bow tie, before opening the door with a smile.

"Hey" Braeden waved and pulled the door open further, so Allison could walk through.

Allison couldn't contain her smile when she noticed the bow tie, she hadn't thought Braeden would actually wear flowers for her.

"That's cute" Allison blurted, pointing at the tie.

"Oh! Uh - my flowers died, so I wasn't sure what to do, but I've had this in my closet for ages, so I figured why not?" Braeden rambled slightly, but Allison just smiled, and leaned forward to peck Braeden softly on the lips, as a thank you for remembering.

"I brought a pie" Allison announced, presenting the dish to Braeden, who took it to the table, the smell of cherries and magic subtly wafting off it. Braeden laughed to herself at the image of Allison trying and failing to make a pie, so she whipped one up with magic and still saw it as a victory. Not that Braeden didn't, after all it smelt better than anything she'd ever baked.

Braeden pulled out Allison's chair for her and poured her a glass of wine before uncovering the lasagne she'd made with her mother's recipe.

As they ate, they talked about their days, what TV shows each other liked, Braeden teasing Allison for being addicted to soap operas, though she'd be lying if she said she didn't find it adorable. They talked about how Allison's tattoo was healing, and Allison asked what other tattoos Braeden would want to get. Braeden wanted to say she was leaning towards getting a flower at some point, but she didn't want to spook Allison by moving too fast, so she reluctantly stated that she wanted plenty more and was working on a few designs at the moment.

Dinner turned into dessert, which consisted of whipped cream smears on noses and cheeks, Braeden trying to clean up her face, but having Allison wipe her chin clean in the end. It was teasing about impatient baking and a sugary sweet kiss when Braeden couldn't stop herself from claiming Allison's whipped cream covered lips with her own. It was bright smiles, and laughing so hard they were crying, Braeden thinking that it couldn't possibly get better than this. than her.

When they cleaned up after dinner, Braeden insisted Allison relax, but the girl waved her off with the towel she'd grabbed to dry the dishes. When Allison smirked and lightly whipped the towel at Braeden, the girl startled, but recovered quickly, flicking water at Allison and laughing as she shrieked, trying to dodge the water.

They accidentally ended up going too far, suds all over the floor and walls, more water on both girls than in the sink, and a skulking Hecate that Allison hit with water accidentally while she was aiming for Braeden.

"Oh no, she probably hates me now" Allison frowned as the cat ran off, scrambling away from the water danger zone, hissing.

"Well you can communicate with her can't you?" Braeden asked, thinking back to her grandmother who'd used her magic to communicate with her pet snake, and then Hecate when she bought her for Braeden's sixteenth birthday. "Just tell her it was my fault, I did start the water war after all" Braeden laughed.

When they'd finished cleaning up they sat down on the couch to watch a movie. It had only been playing for a few minutes, when Hecate jumped up onto the couch and splayed herself lazily across Allison's lap. Braeden watched on with a smile as Allison scratched behind the cat's ears before she gasped.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Braeden could practically see the light bulb over Allison's head and she covered her mouth to contain her laugh. "Can you get my purse, I'm afraid I can't get up, I have been chosen" she decreed and stroked Hecate's stomach softly, smiling at the cat.

Braeden retrieved the purse from the table and brought it to Allison, smiling as she watched Allison reveal a bracelet sized light blue flower crown. Allison held her breath and she gently set the crown on Hecate's head, the pale blue matching the magic of the feline's eyes.

Allison calmed slightly when Hecate just purred louder and nudged Allison's hand for affection.

"Well, it looks like the supreme judge has spoken, I guess you'll have to stick around a while." Braeden laughed, relieved that Hecate hadn't rejected Allison's attempt at friendship because of the water incident earlier. Allison grinned wide at the offer, but quickly hid it, choosing instead to scratch under the cat's chin.

"Well, I guess I'm fine with that" Allison sighed dramatically, "but only for the cat"

Braeden scoffed and threw a side glare at Hecate who just looked at her smugly from her perch on Allison's lap.

"Unbelievable" she muttered sarcastically. Allison just looked at her and smiled, and Braeden thought she could be okay with that arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt sorry if it was


End file.
